Romance, on a Whim
by akalae
Summary: A surprising romance springs from an unlikely source...NaruIno


It started with a kiss.

It had come from nowhere, a quick peck on her forehead, a surprising end to an otherwise mundane mission.

Ino had been shocked. She had never expected one, never wanted one, least of all from…

_Startling blue eyes, soft, yellow hair…._

He wasn't interested, she had thought. He was too busy chasing the hussies of Konoha, or professing unrequited love for her lifelong rival. So why…?

She had never known, never expected that it was merely a harbinger, a small token of far greater things to come, a whirlwind that would carry her to new, faraway lands, of romance, of love.

All with a tiny kiss.

A mission. A routine assassination, of several high-profile moneylenders. Murder was normal, for both of them now. Hardened hearts, earned by a lifetime of training, thwarted the revulsion that accompanies life taking.

Security had been low. They passed, unseen, through a handful of guards, then passed back, grimly satisfied, and faintly amused at the blind oblivion of the guardians, unaware that their charges were dead.

Then, there had been the strange conversation that they had had on the way back.

"How's Shikamaru doing?" he had asked.

She had declined to answer. He knew very well, that Shikamaru was feeling_quite_ fine, gallivanting off on another sexual escapade, with the sand-harlot, Temari.

He had grinned at her sullen unresponsiveness. "I see. Well, if it's any consolation, my love life isn't doing much better."

She had laughed at that. "partly because you don't have one."

"hey! Now that wasn't very nice. I'll have you know, that I have had quite the bevy of willing

female consorts, although the reason quite escapes me…"

"yes, since you've got all the romantic appeal of roadside carrion"

"patently untrue. Or, maybe too true. Anyways, they say it has something to do with stamina. Known for it, don'tcha know."

"men. Always thinking with their dicks"

"now_that_ is definitely an untrue declaration. I'll have you know, that there is a secret romanticist within me, clamoring to escape from my cruel mental chains. Should I choose to unleash it, I assure you, it would quicken the breath, and heartbeat of every woman in this city."

She had scoffed then, unbelieving. And hearing that scoff, he had leaned in…

Leaned in…

Grasped her chin…

And…

Kissed.

Shocked, unbalanced, and not the least bit dizzy, she had lurched her way back home, blind to

the sly smile that followed her back.

What was she going to do now? Holed up in her room, refusing any more missions with him, she was acting like an adolescent.

She straightened. Two days, it had been. She was not going to mope about it any longer. Opening her door, she strode out of her apartment, and marched towards the hokage's office.

"So," drawled a voice behind her. "are you going to tattle?"

She spun. There he was, with that infuriating smile. "No, just voice a formal complaint, perhaps even a grievance."

"So, in other words, tattling."

She_hated _that tone. So…so smug! "what else would you have me do? I've just been sexually assaulted by a repugnant, vile----creature! Yes, a foul beast!"

"aren't you taking this a bit far? It was only a kiss."

"_Only_ a kiss?! To you perhaps, but---" she clamped her mouth shut, but far too late.

"to you…?" his eyed widened. "Could it be, that the great ice queen of konoha has finally melted?"

"Not on your life!" she cried. "Under no circumstances would I ever even _consider_ a liaison with an insincere, smug, romantic!"

"two out of three. Not bad. But--" he swirled, and appeared behind her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "who ever said I was insincere?"

Her eyes became lidded. His breath was hot against her skin, and---

No. She would not lose this battle. She slapped his arms aside, and pushed him back. "Please, don't delude yourself. You're just looking for some fun."

"and how do you justify that?"

'we have nothing in common. Your interest in me is sudden, and no doubt follows right on the heels of some imminent rejection by Sakura, probably the third, or fourth one this week."

He blinked. "Sakura? What on earth gives you that idea?"

"It's common knowledge, dear foxboy. You've been chasing her ever since the academy days. Lord knows why you even persisted after Sasuke's death. It's strictly look but not touch with her now, and she'll never make an exception, I'll wager." Now she was in her element.

Exchanging insults was a simple task for her.

"yes". he said, "but why would I be interested in her anymore?"

"well, it's obvious, isn't it? She's charming, graceful, beautiful, a talented medic, and probably next in line to inherit the hokageship."

"don't remind me." he kneaded his eyes. "but nonetheless, you've forgotten one important attribute."

"oh?"

"she doesn't love me. All that other stuff just sort of falls by the wayside, in comparison to that, eh?"

Ino frowned. "But--- I thought--"

"I had this conversation with myself, months ago. After one of her crueler dumpings, I asked myself, 'why?', and to my surprise, found myself without an answer. So, I guess you could say that I've…graduated. Emotionally, anyways."

"in that case, you should remember that lesson, and leave, right now!" Ino glared at him. "I'm no more interested in you than she is!"

He reached out, and before she could stop him, stroked the side of her face.

"you shouldn't glare like that, m'dear. It's terrible for the complexion."

She almost lost herself, then and there. He was simply too charming, too---

"don't you dare ignore me." she managed to choke out. "I--I--"

"love you?" he inquired, sweetly.

"no! stop! Right…this…moment…" she faltered. He was cupping her cheeks now, boring into

her with his startling azure eyes.

"if you really wanted me to stop, Ino, you would have stopped me, forcibly, a while ago."

"not if you decided to force me."

It was his turn to frown. "oh, now, don't be vulgar. There's no point to romance if you force it.

Now hold still." his arms threaded behind her, and a hand ran down to cradle the small of her back. "I think I'm going to kiss you now, and it'll take all the concentration I've got. After all, second kisses make the best impression, don't they?" his gorgeous lips came in, nearer and nearer to her face.

_No!_

_No._

_no…_

Yes.

An explosion of taste, of sense. His was a kiss that shocked every one of her nerves, in unison.

Her body seemed to sing with unrestrained energy.

He released her. "there you go, Ino. The next move is yours." he grinned. "Still think I'm insincere?"

She blushed furiously, like a twittering schoolgirl.

"y-you still haven't given me a reason." she stammered.

"ever since we were children, I've been infatuated with you."

"don't lie. Sakura--"

"was a cover. What do little kids do to the ones they _really _like? They play pranks on them."

"so the buckets of paint, and those indelible markers--"

"don't forget the beetles in your desk."

"that was you?!"

"yes, all those pranks were, but the point is, they were a direct result of my inability to just out

and tell you that I liked you."

"and you have mysteriously decided, ten years down the road to rekindle that romance."

"well, not suddenly, really. You must admit, what with the war with sound, and the various squabbles of attrition, not to mention that nasty civil war, I couldn't really try for romance."

"but why now?"

"war's over, Ino. Hopefully for a while. So I decided to mosey on over to you, just to see whether or not you might harbor any secret feelings…"

"which I most assuredly do _not!_"

He nodded "if you say so."

"I_do_ say so."

"but then why…" he traced a finger along her face again. "why is your heart racing so?"

"I'm…I'm just exhausted. I've had several rough missions--"

"three days ago"

"I'm still tired, then."

"in that case---" he lifted her up, easily. "I'll take you somewhere where you can relax."

"how dare you---" she pounded on his back. "release me, at once!"

Her protests, however were half-hearted. Being in such close proximity with him, feeling his protective warmth spread across her body, was far too reassuring.

"oh hush. I'm not going to do anything untoward." he leapt for the forest. "it's just, I've got this terrific secret spot, and I want to show it to you."

They moved swiftly through the trees. Ino shuddered, at his smooth, gliding movements.

Finally, they reached a clearing. "here we are!" He said, setting Ino down on a soft patch of grass.

Ino looked. Several strangely bent trees surrounded a clear, pristine pond, fed from mountainous snowmelt.

"a bunch of trees, and a puddle." she said, dryly.

"no, just wait, sunset is almost here." He made a few seals with his free hand. A chill wind gathered in his palm. "let's see now…up!" he jerked his hand. Several measures of water floated up, and attached themselves, in flat panels, to the trees. Then, the wind froze them into frigid mirrors. "there we go. Now, wait."

The sun had been creeping stealthily across the sky. Now, it set, in brilliant glory, a splendid death, to call for the night.

Rays of orange sunlight reflected across the pond and the mirrors, resulting, for a bare moment, in a dance of dying sunlight. Gentle beams shot across the clearing, making a heavenly stage for the remnant light to play.

Ino gasped. "so…beautiful…!"

"isn't it? The second hokage must have frequented this place, I think. His mastery over water probably helped. It took a bit of ingenuity to replicate his efforts with wind, but I managed it, somehow."

"do you-" she gulped. "do you come here all the time?"

"oh yes. it's the secret to my success. After a hard mission, I can come here, and watch the show that nature puts on for me."

"and now me too. Since, I _am_ the only other person to see this, am I right?"

"women. Beauty first, then exclusivity. Yes, Ino, you are the first to come here with me."

"well…thank you."

Naruto stood shocked. "did I hear words of gratitude from your tongue?"

"perhaps."

"well, in that case, thank _you_, for coming with me, however unwillingly."

The light faded. The sun had gone, far behind the horizon.

"I'd like to see that again" Ino mused.

"I'll meet you here, every evening, if you so wish it."

"I think I do. You are really beginning to intrigue me, Naruto."

"One of my better qualities, Ino. Now, I believe that you were on your way to the hokage's office?"

"yes" she said. "But now, for a different reason."

-----------------------------------------

"what?!" Tsunade bellowed. "And where does this mad request spring from?!"

"Nowhere particularly," said Ino, calmly. "I'd just like to be scheduled for missions with Naruto, whenever possible."

"You realize, of course, that that man is anathema to everything women hold dear?"

"Yes, but he's also handsome, charming---"

"oh god" Tsunade massaged her eyes. "you've fallen for him"

"Not yet," replied Ino, slyly. "But I want to."

----------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, they were on a mission, alone, to grass country.

"so," he said. "I hear from the Konoha grapevine, that you've asked to be with me on as many missions as possible."

"out of curiosity, nothing more."

"but, we could make it much, much more, the two of us."

She had been practicing, just for this occasion. When the blush rose to the surface, she tamped it down, through sheer force of will. Only the slightest tinge of pink reached her cheeks.

Still, nothing slipped by Naruto.

"are you tired already? You look a bit flushed" he teased.

"well, I think I am," she said. "Your blustering, after all, is enough to tire anyone."

"witty riposte, you mean"

"hot air, is what I mean."

He smiled, prepared a witty comeback, and then froze, suddenly. "did you hear that?"

She did. A rustle of bushes, not twenty meters to the right. A metallic scraping---the telltale

sound of a drawn kunai.

"amateurs" she whispered under her breath. "easy detection."

"maybe not" he said. "There are three more, approaching silently from the west. Just barely

caught them, in my peripheral chakra sense."

"can you take them?" she asked.

"no reason why I can't." he answered.

They both shot forward. A hail of kunai buzzed towards them, thudding brutally, into--

Wood. Kawamiri.

A few muffled curses burst from the western treeline. Three attackers tried to break off into the forest.

"now now," said Naruto, blurring into sigh before them. "that wasn't very professional." they were dead, before they hit the ground.

A scream erupted from the bushes.

"Be careful Ino" he called. "I don't want any more of those messy castrations that you're so fond of. Leave at least one alive for questioning."

"Wrong" said a harsh male voice.

Naruto spun.

Ino was being held by her throat, by a large, intimidating brute. To Naruto's immense surprise, she wasn't struggling, or kicking. Poison, he concluded.

"Ino!" He cried. "how--"

"the how doesn't matter, wise guy. She's going to be dead, in another thirty seconds, so let's cut the crap. You have papers, concerning the defense layout of Konoha. I want them."

"very well" said Naruto. He tossed the papers over to the brute.

His opponent's eyes widened. "So quickly? What about your loyalty to the hidden village?"

"oh, you assassins for hire would never understand," he sighed. "there are some things that are far more important than petty loyalties. Now, is there anything else?"

"yes. What time are you available tomorrow night?"

"What?!" spluttered Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't--"

The brute burst out laughing. "J-jutsu-- r-realease!" he managed to giggle out.

Then, he dropped dead, as Ino picked up where he had left off.

Realization came to Naruto like a flash. "That was absolutely underhanded! I thought you were going to die, for a moment there!"

"Just a prank," she gasped. "I thought you needed to be taught a lesson. Still, I liked your decision. No hesitation, I'm very impressed."

"Your father taught you the body switching technique to protect yourself with, not scare the living daylights out of people!"

"I don't think he would begrudge me protection against a possible male suitor, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto sighed. "you know, I'll expect a lifetime's worth of dates, as payment for this, right?"

"well," she said, tilting her head playfully, "let's start with the one, and then see where we get from there."

--------------------------------------

"the one" happened to be a very nice date indeed. The two of them had met at a coffee shop, and spent the rest of the day wandering the Konoha market district. Ino had been out of touch for so long, that she could barely recognize the place.

"when were all those skyscrapers built?"

"Many of the buildings here were razed in the civil war. We used the indemnities garnered from the previous wars, to rebuild them, twice as high. Don't you remember? For god's sake, Ino, how could you miss them?"

He was right, as always. She had thrown herself into the missions, after Sasuke's death. She hadn't paid any attention to the changing world around her.

Until now. She glanced up at Naruto, reveling in being near him. Tentatively, he reached her hand into his.

Grinning, he grasped it, tightly.

The rest of the day fell neatly into their schedule. They both discovered, to their respective delight, that there was finally a use for their hoarded mission pay. Gifts were bought and exchanged, and various ninja exchanged knowing smiles. It was about time, they concluded.

Those two had been made for each other from the start.

When Ino remarked at the pointed lack of amusement parks in Konoha, Naruto came up with

an idea. For ten minutes, he disappeared completely, leaving a baffled Ino, waiting on a park bench. Then he reappeared.

"what was that all about?" she asked.

"you'll see," he answered

-----------------------------------------------

Dinner proved to be…interesting. Naruto broke out a variety of cooking implements, and showcased a series of hitherto-unknown cooking skills, resulting in a perfect picnic dinner. Packing a bag, and a blanket, he had held Ino tightly, and flashed to their secret spot in the forest.

"it's still beautiful, even the umpteenth time around" Ino marveled.

"of course. Some things never lose their beauty, no matter how many times you look at them."

Ino glanced at him slyly. "are you trying for a compliment there?"

"Was it not obvious enough? Fine. You never cease to amaze me with your beauty, despite the fact that I've known you all my life."

"better" she said, smugly.

"better?!" asked, affronted. "my dear, that was a compliment that should have burst every

blood vessel in your cheeks by now!"

"I don't blush for trivial compliments," she sniffed, "try again."

Naruto swept an arm across her shoulder. "how's this then? Looking at you, is like an ocean, of fresh purity. I could stand in your waters, and fall forever into your depthless eyes. Your voice is clear crystal, your skin, softer than linen. And all I want to do is hold you till the end of time."

Her cheeks were a rushing cherry red. "well, what are you waiting for, then?"

"good point" he held her.

And for that brief embrace, the world froze, and shrunk, into a space with only the two of them.

He walked her home, of course, as expected. At her door, however, he made it clear, that their

repartee was not yet over.

"are you sure about this?" he asked.

"about what?"

"returning to your apartment."

"Why not?"

"well, it looks cold, and unlivable. I think you would be far better off, if you accompanied me, back to mine."

"is that…an invitation?" she asked, widening her eyes in mock-surprise.

"only if you want it to be."

She turned. "well, in that case, I'll be going in now. Don't think that a splendid first date accords

you_everything_ Mr. Uzumaki. I have my limits, you know."

He let a faint smile grace his lips. "well, I'd very much like to see those limits of yours, Ino. In fact, I'd like to take you up, and past those limits, until you can barely stand."

"Now who's the one being vulgar?" she asked, blushing. She rushed into her apartment, and closed the door behind her. Then, hurriedly, she opened it again. "I'll call you, to schedule our next date."

"no need," he said. "I have one arranged for us. We have a dual mission together in three days. Wait for me, until then."

He ducked under her guard, and gave her a heart-pounding kiss. "I promise you, it will be _very_

interesting."

Ino quickly slammed her door, before he could see her face, which had gone a curious shade of

beet.

"interesting…?" she whispered to herself. "I have no doubt."

The next mission was simple surveillance. Several wealthy exporters had been complaining of crop thieves, and the village sent the both of them, to enforce a martial presence.

"there isn't any real work to be done," assured Naruto. "mainly, we just stand around, and look buff."

"buff?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"well, I'll look buff. You can stand and look pretty."

"Pretty dangerous you mean."

"let's settle on a compromise. Pretty, _and_ dangerous. Beautifully deadly."

She liked that. But what she liked most of all, was that the city they had been sent to, had an amusement park.

"so this is what you were up to…" she muttered.

"yes," he admitted. "I pulled some strings. I figured you could use a vacation, after working nonstop for five years."

"I've had vacations!" she protested.

"yes, I read up on those." He pulled out a notepad. "flower arranging ceremonies? Weddings? Children's birthday parties? Ino, you've been going, merely because you _had _to go. Now it's time for you to have some fun."

"with you."

"well of course with me! Who else would put up with you?"

She squinted at him. "That was low! I happen to be a very tolerant, rational, temperate--"

"oh look", he said. "the Twister is open."

'the twister' was a monstrosity of iron and steel. Stretching over two-hundred and fifty feet into

the air, just the sight of it was enough to terrify any normal person.

Of course, the couple that now stood before it was anything but normal.

"you know," said Naruto, "you can always back out."

"you're joking, of course. Roller coasters are the only reason that one comes to an amusement park."

"Well, then, lets go!"

The gate opened. They both strode confidently into it. Ino, in particular, felt no anxiety at all.

After all, she thought, how bad could it be?

Five minutes later, she had her answer. Speeding down a metal rail, at unbelievable speeds had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life.

It had also been one of the best.

The second they got off the ride, she kissed Naruto with every ounce of strength she had left. "that was amazing! Fantastic!"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "well, if this is how you're going to act after each ride, I think we should try it again! Make that a hundred times!"

Her heart still pounding, Ino decided for a bolder step.

"you know, if you want a kiss, you only have to ask."

"Hm. I'll remember that." he stretched his arm around her, and they strode off to the Ferris wheel.

It was another mind-boggling experience. From the top of the wheel, the city shone, in unimaginable splendor.

"now that," Naruto said, is a fantastic view.

"I wish I could see it for a moment longer…" Ino sighed.

Naruto smirked. "only if you ask nicely."

Ino didn't like the sound of that. "Naruto, you aren't planning to do something stu--"

He threw open the Ferris wheel doors, grabbed her tightly, and threw the both of them off the side. Hand seals flitted across his fingers.

A burgeoning gust of warm wind blew them upwards. Air collected, in gentle pools beneath them.

"Naruto, you-- you--" She grabbed him tightly, afraid to fall.

"It's all right, he said. Just don't look down."

She didn't. she merely buried her face in his chest, and felt the warm caress of the thermals.

"now," he said. "look"

They were a mile above the ground, so far up, that even the Ferris wheel seemed like a child's toy. Everything in the city was spread out, like a growing jewel, to her eyes.

"beautiful…" she said.

"look up."

At their height, the stars were a pristine symphony. The firmament was laid bare, in all its shining glory.

It took her breath away.

"w-words escape me."

"then don't speak." his lips closed over hers, in the best kiss between them yet.

After a few minutes, Ino began to feel the cold seeping back in. the thermal air was flowing back to the west, from whence it came.

"it might be time to go down now," she said.

"all right"

The wind slackened, and gently blew them downwards, where they landed, feather-light, within the amusement park. Incredulous stares were met with nonchalant smiles.

"I bet I'm a better dagger-shot than you are" he murmured, sweetly.

"Not on my watch, you're not!" she exclaimed.

He was, in fact, a better dagger toss than she was. He had a stuffed pink bear to prove it. His attempts to give it to her, were met with vehement disgust, as she hated the color. He won her another one, a blue one, instead.

She was rather skilled at the bullwhip. It became an extension of her body, an extrusion of her self.

She managed to win a dashing cowboy hat, which she promptly handed to him. He _tried _to protest, but surrendered in the end, allowing her to mount it on his head.

The night was a compendium of capering. Naruto turned out to be a cotton-candy glutton, stealing bites of hers while her back was turned. She, on the other hand, grew adept at plucking kettle corn from him. They jested playfully, over the other's kleptomania.

"Ah! How did you bite that piece? I was looking at it the whole time!"

"I am a master of provision-thievery, love. You're a thousand years too early to try and withhold food from me!"

"Oh? Then why is that kettle corn bag of yours so light?"

"It is not---Hey! How did you--?"

"the same way that you did. Mysteriously."

They laughed until tears came to their eyes.

Finally, the park closed. They drove up the hotel that their employer had reserved for them, and spoke with the concierge.

"I believe that there are accommodations here, for us?" Naruto said politely.

"Yes sir. A one-bedroom master suite, near the top floor."

"one-one b-bedroom?" Ino choked. "But we specifically informed our employer that--"

"you informed him that there were two of you. A man, and a woman. He made the reservations accordingly."

"merchants…" muttered Naruto. "frugal to the point of despair." he held out his arm. Well, then, my lady, I suppose I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Now what makes you think that, dear sir?" she responded, as they made their way to the suite.

"'tis a cold night, and I do believe I may require some company, to stave off the frigid breezes

that blow, upon occasion, through the windows.."

"is that…an invitation?" he said, in a perfect mimicry of their previous conversation.

"only if you want it to be" she whispered.

"I do"

They came to the room door. A swipe of a keycard opened it.

The furniture was luxurious, but neither of them saw that. Both pairs of eyes were on the soft, four-poster bed. It was large enough for a roomful of people, much less a couple.

"I am having the hardest time, not throwing you on to that bed right now." he said.

"do it then."

He did. Then he kissed her.

Ino was determined, this time around, to take control. Forcefully using her tongue, she wrestled for dominance, in their tongue-tussle.

To her dismay, she found that he was slowly gaining the upper hand. With quick, darting movements of his tongue, he sent thrills through her mouth, causing her to whimper slightly against his lips. Finally, she was completely under his thrall, writhing sinuously as he made her insane with passion.

"No fair," she breathed, "how come you're always in control?"

"Because," he said, "I know how to use it best." He sent another wave of bliss shivering through her.

Naruto could feel a growing wetness spreading down her leg, as she slowly began to grind her hips against him.

"You seem excited." he said

"you have no idea."

With his two index fingers, he circled her breasts, causing her to freeze momentarily, in shock. Then, he caressed them, hearing the expected moans of pleasure.

"Ah!" She panted softly.

While still caressing, he moved his mouth downwards, breathing in the sweet, thick scent of her pubis. He rested his lips briefly there, in a comforting kiss, then let his tongue snake out, to lift her hood.

Her eyes shot open, as the pleasure _attacked _her, like a wild beast. Her hips began to buck rapidly, almost against her will. Her gasps of pleasure became almost a cry, as he continued to caress her, to lick her, to fill her with a sensation she had never felt before.

Naruto could feel it, like a dam, close to breaking. Her stifled cries grew louder and faster, her hips bucked at a blurring pace, her arms, no longer limp, but forceful, mashed his face against her wet, dripping sex.

He squeezed her breasts, tightly, and let his tongue swirl into a frenzy.

With a cry, she came. Her body stiffened, stretching to its fullest capacity. She trembled, letting loose a feral scream. Then, she let go all over him, her juices swelling into his mouth, sweet, and fluid.

"I love--" she began,

"No need to say anything, love. I know."

"But I need to--"

"What did I just say!?" He asked teasingly. With a quick flick of his tongue, he silenced her,

sending her into another wordless ecstasy.

That night, she lost herself in a sea of pleasure. Naruto's quick, flitting tongue sent thrill after thrill of bliss through her, over and over again. She lost count after the first two.

The entire hotel rang out with the sound of their lovemaking, from midnight till dawn. By the time they were finished, she could hardly breathe, from the strain.

The morning found the two lovers, one spent beyond all belief, and one nursing a very tired jaw.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Mm," he said, cradling his jaw. "But, I think I won't be able to eat for a while."

"That's to be expected," she said, "after all, you made me come, what? three? four times?"

"five" he said, thickly. At her incredulous stare, he asked, "what? I counted. Is that so wrong?"

She laughed throatily. "No, not at all. But I was wondering…maybe you could take me up to six? And since you can't use your jaw, you'll have to use…other means." She widened her eyes, to convey exactly what she meant to him.

"I see," he said. He picked her up, bridal style, giving her buttocks a firm squeeze. She giggled, and responded with a kiss.

The stumbled into the bathroom, slipping quickly into the shower.

"Come to think of it", he said, "this will be the first time we've showered together."

"Well", she responded, "lets make it a memorable first time."

"Exactly how memorable would you like--" his question was smothered by her mouth. "Ah. Well that answers my question."

In short order, the bathroom window steamed up, blocking all sight.

Sounds, however, came out quite clearly

"So, then, my lady, perhaps its time to--"

"Not this time, Naruto. It's my turn to be on top."

"For god's sake, we're in the shower! There is no top or bottom in--- Ah! I-Ino, slow down a bi--"

"Calm down you big oaf, I'm not doing anything you don't like…"

"but I swear, I think you twisted something!"

"then how's about I _un-_twist it? And then…"

"I don't think so, little lady!"

Throaty moans, and piercing cries, all hidden by the steam.

Hearing this was arousing.

Feeling it was paradise.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they emerged, wet and dripping, Ino could barely stand. Her sex, swollen and tender, made her steps mincing. Her face was flushed, glowing from within, almost ruddy with pleasure. She stood uncertainly, wondering if her legs would support her weight.

Naruto, noticing her predicament, swept her up in his arms, kissing her gently. He toweled them both off, paying special attention to her tender spots. He grinned widely as she laughed from the tickling sensation he gave her whenever he brushed the towel there.

He then lay her softly on her back, with her legs, ready, willing, folded in the air.

"Oh…" she moaned.

"So how about it, love, do you think you have room for, "he ticked off on his fingers, "number

eight? I promise, this one's going to be extra special."

Biting her lip, she nodded weakly.

First, he spread her legs. Then, massaging her inner thighs gently, he tickled the smooth, creamy inner skin of her thighs with his index finger.

Her sex, still tender, thrilled at the contact. Her breathing became shallower, as he continued to tease her.

"Mmm." She moaned.

"Now," he said, rubbing his hands, "here's the special part."

His light fingers danced over her, making her burn at every nerve of her body, crying out from the heat of her arousal.

Then he kissed her, as he thrust his fingers into her, fondling her, and them searching, probing upwards, until they found a rather special spot…

Lips still locked, Naruto and Ino both shuddered, one from pleasure, and the other one out of happiness.

Her face, flushed, and happy, waxed saintly in the dawn light.

"I wish I had a camera…" he said.

"No need," she said, "I'll remember this for the both of us."

"Oh yeah? I'll remember twice as much!"

"Five times as much!"

"A hundred times!"

"A thousand!"

He growled in mock-frustration, and nuzzled her tender sex. Her witty repartee disappeared into a series of tight, quick gasps.

"Stop that!" she said indignantly. "I'm still sensitive down there!"

"Yes," he said, seductively, "Yes, that's the point!" His nose tickled her down there again. She erupted into giggles. As she halfheartedly tried to push him away, he nuzzled all the more, eventually resting his head just before her sex.

"Admit it darling," he said, breathing heavily. "You love me."

"yes," she said. "yes, I finally think I do. I think, that after years of bad relationships, I've finally gotten lucky!"

He cut her off by blowing on her sex. She gasped.

The lucky one, he said, is me. Then, he tickled her, making her laugh until tears fell down her face.

"you are," she said, "a fantastic cuddler."

"but an even better lover."

"definitely."

A single kiss was all it took. But with just that, Yamanaka Ino found paradise.


End file.
